Agil
|-|SAO= |-|ALO= |-|Ordinal Scale= Summary Andrew Gilbert Mills, known as Agil in Sword Art Online (SAO), ALfheim Online (ALO), and Project Alicization, is a supporting character in the Aincrad Arc and a reoccurring character throughout the Sword Art Online series. He was one of the 10,000 players who was trapped in «Sword Art Online» (SAO), where he was a veteran axe-wielder and a merchant who owned a shop in Algade, a city on the 50th Floor of «Aincrad». After returning to the real world in the aftermath of the Sword Art Online incident, Andrew began playing ALfheim Online (ALO) as a Gnome. In real life, Andrew manages the «Dicey Café» with the help of his wife Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C in AR/real life, 8-B in VR | At least High 8-C | High 8-C Name: Andrew Gilbert Mills, Agil Origin: Sword Art Online Gender: Male Age: 27 (Beginning of Aincrad arc), 29 (End of Aincrad arc & Fairy Dance arc), 30 (Phantom Bullet arc & Project Alicization arc) Classification: Human, SAO Survivor, Cafe Owner, Merchant (SAO), Gnome (ALO) Powers and Abilities: Skilled Battleaxe User, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, and Negotiator in AR/real life. In VR he has everything from his SAO key | Everything from before, in addition to Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Crafter & Blacksmith, Statistics Amplification (Sword skills amplify the user's speed and power, with the downside of leaving some aftercast delay), Enhanced Senses (via Hypersense and Distinguish), Regeneration (Low-mid. All VR avatars can regenerate entire lost limbs, however it takes time, thus it is not combat applicable), Status Effect Inducement (via Crystals), Status Effect Nullification (via Antidote Crystals and Potions), Healing (At least Low-Mid, via Heal Crystals and Potions), Teleportation (via Teleport & Corridor Crystals), Probability Manipulation, Immortality (Type 2), Resistance to Pain (All virtual reality avatars have a pain absorber, which lessens the amount of pain one feels to negligible amounts, even with injuries such as decapitation) | Same as before (though before New Aincrad, ALO didn't allow the use of sword skills), with the addition of Flight (Can fly with his ALO Avatar's wings for ten minutes before being forced to land pre-New Aincrad. Post-New Aincrad he's able to fly for an unlimited amount of time), Magic (Mostly earth based) Attack Potency: Street level in AR/real life (Should be comparable to, if not stronger than Kirito and Leafa physically), City Block level in VR (Can harm An Incarnation of the Radius) | At least Large Building level (Comparable to Klein and other Clearers who participated in the floor 75 boss raid) | Large Building level (Should still be comparable to the players in SAO who defeated GeoCrawler, since New Aincrad's bosses are stronger than their original counterparts) Speed: Peak Human in AR/real life, Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ reactions in VR | Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ reactions (Shown to be able to keep up with the likes of Kirito, Asuna, and other high level SAO players) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class in AR/real life, City Block Class in VR | At least Large Building Class | Large Building Class Durability: Street level in AR/real life, City Block level in VR | At least Large Building level (Comparable to other Clearers) | Large Building level Stamina: Peak Human in AR/real life, Superhuman in VR | Superhuman (Same as everyone else's VR avatars) Range: Standard melee range unarmed in real life, extended melee range with his battleaxe in AR. Extended melee range with his battleaxe, several meters with dash-type sword skills in VR | Extended melee range with his battleaxe, several meters with dash-type sword skills | Extended melee range with his battleaxe, several meters with dash-type sword skills (Does not have this pre-New Aincrad), a few dozen meters with magic Standard Equipment: ' *'The Augma: A device that allows the user to use Augmented Reality technology. Real life only. *'Ground Gorge:' A battleaxe Agil uses in SAO. *'Unnamed Battleaxe:' A battleaxe Agil uses in ALO. Intelligence: Agil was known in SAO to be an excellent barter and merchant, which comes from his experience being a cafe owner in the real world. His skill with two-handed weapons has also allowed him to be comparable to the likes of other Clearers in the higher floors of SAO. Weaknesses: Sword Skills have a slight aftercast delay at the end of them in exchange for increased power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Outside System Skills Outside System Skills (OuSS): As its name suggests, are skills that are the users own, unlike sword skills and magic that are provided for by the game engine. *'Switch:' A technique where two Players switch positions in-between an enemy's attack to recover Hit Points, chain attacks together without worrying about an aftercast delay, and/or burden the learning abilities of enemies if they are AIs. *'Hypersense:' The act of sensing hostile intention or killer intent, allowing the user to somehow react to attacks done outside of their field of vision. *'Distinguish:' Allows the user to eliminate background noise to focus on unnatural or certain sounds around the user. *'Sword Skill Imitation:' Imitating the user of Sword Skills without the system's assistance, removing the aftercast delay, but sacrificing the power and speed of the actual skill. 'Sword Skills' Sword Skills (SS): A series of movements that allows the user to attack much faster than they normally could, but the movements required to perform the Sword Skill are fixed and cannot be canceled by the user after they begin performing it. Contrary to their name, Sword Skills do not have to be used with a sword. Cannot be used in Alfheim Online pre-New Aincrad (Can only use imitations). 'Magic' Magic: Allows the user to use race-unique and Alfheim standard magic. Agil, as a Gnome is naturally inclined towards earth-based magic. Alfheim Online (ALO) Agil only. Key: Real Life (Ordinal Scale/Augmented Reality) and Sword Art Online (Ordinal Scale/Virtual Reality) | Sword Art Online (Aincrad) | Alfheim Online (New Aincrad) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sword Art Online Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Axe Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Earth Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Regeneration Users